purpleandbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
The Purple and Brown Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies for this Wikia should be decided by the wiki community. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of goodwill and cooperation. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. * Rules (get the rules?) #'No spam' - No spam messages or articles. You'll obviously be asking to be blocked or banned. #'No vandalism' - Do not vandalize; in other words, do not make nonsense edits or remove good quality content from articles. #'No intimidating behavior/harassment' - Do not be rude. Don't criticize people just because they don't meet your expectations. #'Inappropriate language must be kept to a minimum' - Remember that this is a PG rated site. Do not use profanity or swearing for attacking others, you only use it as a non-serious, practical joke to make others laugh. And it at least should be censored in some way (e.g. @$$, f*ck, sh!t, etc.). #'No false information' - Facts are facts and nothing else matters. Only add new information if you know it is true. Rumors and speculation can be an exception, if they have a lot of information to back them up (e.g. Spaghetti). #'No backseat-mods ' - Should you see or suspect any suspicious or erroneous activities occurring in the chat or on the wiki in general, please direct your complaints to any of the admins. DO NOT TAKE THE LAW INTO YOUR OWN HANDS. The admins will take care of executing necessary action regarding any of these matters. Be sure to include proof at all times when possible, e.g. a screencap or a log if it is on chat, a link to something such as a harassing comment or spam, or clarify a page's name if it is being vandalized/having false information added to it, and so forth. #'Images unrelated to Purple and Brown and fan art' - Uploading images unrelated to Purple and Brown is allowed to a certain degree. Do not post them in articles as it's considered vandalism. However, you can post them on comments, blogs, forums, message walls, and your profile page. Also, do not upload unrelated images just to upload them and not even use them. They are, therefore, considered pointless and will be deleted. Uploading fan art is more or less the same. Although, it is recommended that you don't upload someone else's work unless you got permission from the owner to upload it. Furthermore, uploading images of sexual activity or nudity regardless of whether it's fan art or not is not tolerated. #'Admin promotion qualification - '''A user may only be promoted IF AND ONLY IF he has never been banned regardless of length of time and or reason. #'This isn't Wikipedia''' - Please do not create links to articles that do not exist and do not pertain to Purple and Brown. Also, please do not create articles that have nothing to do with Purple and Brown. #'No haters' - If you hate Purple and Brown, then don't tell anyone. It's best to not participate in the wiki unless you have a good reason to edit or if you are wanting to ask a question about something that you don't know about this show (though you can probably just find the answer on the wiki). If you start telling people on here that you hate Purple and Brown, then you have no reason to be here and you are expected to leave or simply not interact with the wiki again unless you were to change your mind on the show for some reason. #'No offensive comments - '''Comments and conversations that cause users to complain and deem offensive to their race, culture, religion, nationality, and so forth will not be tolerated #'When commenting, put your responses or new comments in the right place''' - If you are replying to a comment, put your reply on the right comment; when making a new comment, make it a new comment, not a reply to someone else's comment. You can be easily accused of spamming if you don't follow any of these. #'No duplicated images' - If you already know a certain image exists on here, then use it. Don't upload it again as a different file. #'Please don't rage in all caps' - Caps are only meant to be used for humorous purposes. Please only use caps for this purpose. Yelling in anger with caps will not be tolerated.